Autumn Air
by AvengingAngel
Summary: Kagome Will You Marry Me? Was His Question. and My Answer Was....


I do not own Inuyasha!

Autumn air

I gazed up at the sky its now early autumn when the leaves begin to change and the heat of the summer is cooled by the breeze. Then a

familiar voice reaches my ears. Kikyo um I'm sorry I'm not kikyo I'm her sister kagome. But ill let her know you came by. Oh sorry kagome but

you know the three of you look the same from behind was kikyo's boyfriend's reply. Hahaha not funny inuyasha but seriously ill let her know

you were here. No kagome as he grabs my arm just as I was walking away. What are you inuyasha let me go then he kisses me hard. And just

at that moment my boyfriend sesshoumaru comes out the door and sees but lucky me he's not the jump to conclusions type. He walks up to

inuyasha and punches him square in the nose don't you ever touch my girl again. He snatches me by the arm and pulls me to his car and we

speed off in complete silence.

We pull up at his house and head to his/our room to get ready for the autumn ball being held by West Records which of course is owned by

sesshoumaru my boyfriend and his father Inutaisho also known as Toga. This is the place I met my sexy boo. It was two years ago when my

twin sister Sango and I tried out for a part in Toga's new group the Golden Ages. And of we were given parts, I was lead singer and keyboard

player and Sango was lead guitarist. But we didn't know the West brothers would also be apart of the group and their best friend Miroku

Houshi. Well let me tell you we were and might I add still one of the top hottest groups in japen and America. Speaking of America West

Records is moving to Kansas City, Mo of America so we can begin to expand. What is what I thought at first but I was persuaded to go. Oh my

how time flies I have to finish getting dressed. : Forty minutes later:

I'm dress in an all ivory dress it spaghetti straps going around my neck around chest it droops like a curtain a tight fit on the stomach and flares

out at the bottom and the back is backless. Around the waist is a gold shimmery belt, with two splits one on each side trimmed in gold all the

way up above my knees. My hair is bone straight with a small amount of make up and to top it all off with is my favorite jewelry set that's gold

to match my dress. I walk out the bathroom to have sesshoumaru looking at me with so much lust I just smile and walk out the front door to

the limo. While in the limo I took notice that sesshoumaru has not taken his eyes off me and I began to look out the window until I hear his

demanding yet gentle voice. Kagome, babe what's on your mind? At first I was a little hesitant to say what it was, but being with him you learn

you have no choice but to tell him. So here goes nothing. I'm scared; I'm scared they won't like me as your fiancé now. You know every woman

wants to be with you, and will kill to do…cut off as always by his strong powerful sexy smooth lips.

Oh I remember the first time we kissed it was the night of our engagement. Yea I know what your all thinking your first kiss was the night of

our engagement but who cares. Uh how to dumb this down………ah yes, it's because were both renounced virgins. What's a renounced virgin

you ask, well it's when someone who is not a virgin anymore swears off sex until marriage. Ok so we always kissed but never like that. Let's

see it was October 24, 2008. It was the beginning of autumn which is my favorite season anyway he took me to dinner at the new restaurant; Mystic Beauty.

Half way through the dinner I was my pasta fettuccini when I bit down on something hard. I started to sputter and choke and sesshoumaru

was at my side in seconds helping me then I noticed that the whole restaurant was quite and the waiters were at the table. I wanted to yell

until sesshoumaru cleared his throat and he was on one knee holding the thing that dared tried to kill me. I gasp and tear up as he says how

much he loves me. Kagome you're the light of my life I now know you are the one that was missing from my life and I need you here I want to

wake up next to you every morning and go to bed next to you every evening. I love you will……you marry…….me? He asked almost scared I

would deny him. I look at him thinking hard well hard if three seconds is hardly thinking at all and I jump into his embraces crying yes, and then

the whole place shook with hoorays and congratulations.


End file.
